Birthday Commotion!
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: It's Allen Walker's birthday and everyone's in for a roller coaster ride!


**BIRTHDAY COMMOTION**

**By:**

**LunaRosa**

Frustrated and exhausted from his last mission, Allen Walker slumped into the soft cushion of his bed and instantly he fell fast asleep, snoring and cuddling his pillow like a baby.

Today was his _sixteenth_ birthday. Though today is his special day, this white haired exorcist doesn't care anymore, because for him, his birthday is just another normal day. It has always been, but for his friends and comrades in the black order, celebrating a birthday has become their tradition.

The whole afternoon, Allen Walker was fast asleep in his room, unaware of the preparations for his birthday being held at the moment in the black orders cafeteria. Komui and Lenalee are busy baking his cake while the others decorated the room with Allen's favorite color. Kanda however glared at everyone especially Lavi who was forcing him to wake up Allen and bring him to the cafeteria, despite his threats of using Mugen over the eye patched exorcist.

"Why should I escort that beansprout?! Why don't you do it stupid rabbit! It's your plan, not mine!" Kanda argued.

Lavi on the other hand kept on grinning. "Oh come on Yu! Have a heart!"

"Stop pestering me stupid rabbit or you'll end up having no heart at all!" Kanda shouted.

Miranda saw the two exorcists' squabbles and she came up to them to pull them apart from each other. But her good intentions were put into vain when she was hit on the head by Lavi's innocence and end up crying and then sulking at the corner of the room. Kanda, who used his Mugen ruined the decorations at the ceiling and ended up burning the table cloth.

Komui, who was busy baking the cake, ended up burning the whole pastry when Lenalee left him to dash off to help extinguish the burning table cloth, of which she handedly sewn by herself.

The rest of the time was wasted with the big commotion. Komui's cake exploded inside the oven and icing flew everywhere, thick smoke enveloping the whole room. Kanda and Lavi kept on fighting and ruining the whole decorations with the process. Miranda was still sulking at the corner talking to her time record. Krory, who has finished wrapping his gift for Allen ended up having his hair covered with pink icing. Only the Bookman was unaffected by the commotion for he was standing far away from everyone, catching their commotion with a Polaroid camera.

The disaster brought more disaster and their precious celebration and decorations ended up back to where they have started. It was when Timcampy entered the room that everyone quieted down. The gold golem landed on top of Lenalee's head and then in an instant, the dark green haired exorcist realized that Allen Walker has woken up from his long sleep and is on his way to the cafeteria to eat.

"Oh no!" Lenalee exclaimed as she looked around the room. It was totally a disaster and they have no more time to clean the whole place up. As she looked around, she found Miranda still sulking at the corner and she approached the exorcist and pleaded her to use her time record to restore the time before everyone went berserk and ruined the whole surprise.

Settling down, Miranda used her time record and time was again restored… temporarily for Allen's arrival.

When Allen reached the cafeteria, he was stunned to find the whole room decorated beautifully with everyone in their party hats, including Kanda, who couldn't believe himself was wearing such a ridiculous thing on his head. There was a big cake at the center of the table filled with his favorite food and his fellow exorcists and comrades cheering for him as he entered the room.

"Is this for me?" Allen couldn't believe that he is actually celebrating his birthday.

Lenalee approached the white haired exorcist and handed him her gift. Allen thanked her and then everyone followed with their gifts on their hands. Allen smiled in contentment.

The rest of the night, everyone celebrated Allen's birthday with no worries as long as Miranda kept on running her time record. They all sang, cheered and laughed but the happiness ceased when out of the blue… Allen tripped himself from a tin can laying idle on the floor and landed on Kanda's lap. Kanda, whose first instinct was to stand up, pushed Allen back roughly and the poor celebrant ended up tumbling with Miranda on the ground.

Miranda, whose reflexes are not that fast, ended up bumping her head on the floor and she lost her consciousness. Lenalee who saw the whole thing began to panic.

"That doesn't look good," Lavi shook his head when Miranda's innocence shut off and time was restored to the moment when the whole room was in a disastrous look. Lenalee closed her eyes and expected the worst to happen.

Everyone in the room began to scream as the whole place was covered with pink icing, the decorations were into pieces and everyone's faces were back to their irritated look. Allen on the other hand was confused of what had just happened.

Kanda was arguing again with Lavi and everyone was trying to cool them both. Allen stared at them with an irritated look and then retreated out of the cafeteria. Timcampy flew towards him and landed on his head as he turned back to his room.

"I hate birthdays!" he said in an exasperated tone as he retreated back to his room… the only place he could spend the whole night without the squabbles and rattles of his comrades.

So much for a special day for a special exorcist like Allen Walker.

* * *

**A/N:** Please do review! Flames will be extinguished! ^^,


End file.
